


Lena Luthor is finally loved

by cherries_always



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9812624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherries_always/pseuds/cherries_always
Summary: Lena Luthor has never been truly loved. This is what she feels.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Basically Lena will be loved.

Lena was born to a single mother that was very beautiful lovely woman, but now looking back she sees she didn't love her. Being a smart kid by the time she was 4 she already knew her mother only loved Lionel, not her. 

There was something off, she never kissed goodnight or read her stories, hugs weren't her things ether. Lena loved hugging people, the feeling of the closeness to other beings, so her mother bought her a teddy bear that was taller than little Lena. She carried it everywhere after her mother died. When she hugged it she remembered how her mother would softly pull her away, so when she went with the Luthor's and wanted to be back with her mother she would just take the teddy's hand to not make the memory of her mother pushing her away craw back from the depths of her memories. 

 

The first thing she faced when Lionel introduced her to Lilian, her new mother, was rejection. It wasn't soft or careful like her mother's, it was abrupt, she would straight forward call her _IT_ and say she didn't want her in her house. Lilian wasn't a mother for her, even though she would eventually call her _'mother'_ because Lilian or new mum was not vey well seen by others. She was an authority that made a broken kid call her mother "no kid will destroy my reputation, besides you calling me that, please you're not even my daughter". 

 

She cried, she had no mother, Lionel was always away and the presents were there to fill the void inside of her. 

Slowly the crying became less visible for the outside world. She would let out the tears in the shower or cry to sleep. No one was there to hold her or stand up for her when Lilian or her class mates called her names. "Crying won't solve your problems" Lilian told her once, "big girls don't cry in public, learn to control your feelings or you won't get anywhere". Those were the moments where she would go back to the teddy bear she had hidden in her closet and sit with a hand on it remembering her mother, a memory that was every time more and more hard to make come back. 

 

Lex made her feel better, he wouldn't bully her like kids at school or Lilian when she made a little mistake. Instead they would play chess, she loved that game, it was something she could share with someone. Lex would teach her the best moves. For her 16th birthday he gifted her a book about the masters of chess and thought her the Bobby Fischer moves during the best game ever. Little did she know that it was to distract her from all the evil he was about to make.

 

Her relationships were always empty, due to her past she was unable to connect on a deeper level and that way girls would eventually leave her. Or the famous "Oh you're a Luthor" 

 

The little Lena who loved giving and receiving hugs was now a grown up beautiful brilliant woman who had little physical contact of the sort, aside from handshakes and one night stands. Always with her arms crossed as she expected nothing from whom ever was in front of her. That was good, she thought, now she runs a company hugs and "that stuff" aren't what are supposed to happen. 

 

When she met Kara Danvers it all felt strange. She would listen to the words coming out of her mouth, but not only as a reporter. She would ask how she was doing, be nice to her expecting nothing back, that felt strange. _What was it? Why was she still coming back and every time closer to her? Was she....carrying?_  


 

Now siting with a hot cup of dark coffee in between her hands starring at the infinite. 

She for the first time had a friend, it was strange to say it out loud "Friend". She looked it up.

 

**friend**

_frend/_

noun

1\. 1.  a person whom one knows and with whom one has a bond of mutual affection, typically exclusive of sexual or family relations. 

 

She indeed had a bond with Kara, they both understood each other, the loneliness, the wishing of having the chance to talk with someone who wasn't here any more. They had this famously _CLICK_ movies and books talk about, not only with the attraction, that was secondary in this case. Kara would bring her donuts to her office, her guilty pleasure, and would stay for a solid couple of hours. It never felt forced, it felt natural. New. 

 

After she was kidnapped by Lilian and  was called all sort of names by the news people  Kara, her friend, came by to show her the article. 

"You now have someone that will always stand up for you and care Lena, always" 

And the following thing was a hug. Lena Luthor was hugged. That little kid whose hugs were avoided by her mother and new family, the girl that to feel less lonely would hide her teddy bear and take its hand was being hugged by a friend. It was a strong hug, it felt like forever. Like most of the pieces that were broken all her life were all sticking and coming back together. She didn't want to let go, she didn't want to fall apart again.

 

Later that night all the bad memories of her life came back, she was drowning in dark thoughts, she was falling apart. She texted Kara. "Kara, I need you".

In less than 5 minutes Kara was in her apartment knocking non stop. 

 

"What happened Lena? you're sweeting and shaking!" Kara used her X ray vision to check no one was there and no bone was broken. It was okay aside from the glass of wine on the floor. "Come here were going to the shower, you're gonna be okay" 

Kara held her and took Lena to the bathroom, entered the cold shower fully dressed and sat down with her back on the wall. "Here come on Lena, come on with me" hugging her, protecting her. Saving her. 

Once Lena wasn't shaking anymore and her breathing was back to normal Kara wrapped her in a towel and walked her to the fire place.

 

"Do you want to talk about it?" There was a moment of silence. "Big girls don't cry, fuck you Lilian" she said softly under her breath, if Kara didn't have super hearing probably wouldn't have heard it. Still she said nothing.

 

"My glass fell to the ground and suddenly I just fell apart, everything just.... It hit me. I have no one Kara, I've always known it. But that hug earlier made me realize I've never been loved, not even by my real mother...." 

They stayed quiet until Kara woke up and disappeared. A few minutes later she came back with with big mugs. "Hot chocolate" she said. "Earlier today you said that I was your hero, this is what heroes do. They are there whenever needed, to comfort and help people. Lena I do love you. I'm here for you and I won't leave. I'm going to stay all the night to make sure you're better and be there whenever you're even about to get sad. No bad though are allowed in my watch." She said while sitting close to Lena and taking her hand. 

Lena with heart eyes gazed into her blue eyed hero. "You really are my hero Kara, you have no idea how much of a saviour you are to me" 

Mid way through the hot chocolate Kara realized Lena was falling asleep. She wanted to remain her she meant those words that came out of her mouth earlier before she fell into Morpheus arms. 

With her fingers in Lena's face and the other and holding her she said "I mean it Lena, _I love you_ " 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments I might do a second part!


End file.
